footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2016-17 Premier League: Match day 11
Jermain Defoe's second-half penalty against Bournemouth handed 10-man Sunderland their first league win of the season. Ashley Barnes hit a stunning last-minute winner as Burnley climbed into the top half of the Premier League with a pulsating victory over Crystal Palace at Turf Moor. Marten de Roon's injury-time leveller snatched a draw for Middlesbrough as Manchester City were denied victory at Etihad Stadium. Bojan Krkić earned Stoke City a draw at West Ham as the Potters extended their unbeaten run to six games. Eden Hazard scored twice as Chelsea climbed to the top of the Premier League for the first time since August with a stylish victory over Everton. Harry Kane marked his return from injury after seven weeks with the equaliser that keeps Tottenham as the only unbeaten team in the Premier League after a north London derby draw at Arsenal. The returning Robert Snodgrass inspired Hull City to victory over Southampton on a day of fluctuating emotions for the home side at the KCOM Stadium. Liverpool went top of the Premier League for the first time under manager Jürgen Klopp with an emphatic victory over Watford at Anfield. Manchester United ended a run of four Premier League games without a win as they made light work of a feeble Swansea City side. Winger Matt Phillips punished a horrendous error by midfielder Danny Drinkwater to score the winner for West Brom at champions Leicester. Match Details Saturday 5th November 2016 | goals2 = Anichebe Defoe Pienaar | stadium = Vitality Stadium, Bournemouth | attendance = 11,084 | referee = Mike Dean }} ---- Berg Guðmundsson Barnes | goals2 = Wickham C Benteke | stadium = Turf Moor, Burnley | attendance = 19,196 | referee = Anthony Taylor }} ---- | goals2 = de Roon | stadium = Etihad Stadium, Manchester | attendance = 54,294 | referee = Kevin Friend }} ---- | goals2 = Krkic | stadium = Olympic Stadium, London | attendance = 56,970 | referee = Andre Marriner }} ---- Alonso Diego Costa Pedro | goals2 = | stadium = Stamford Bridge, London | attendance = 41,429 | referee = Robert Madley }} ---- Sunday 6th November 2016 |goals2 = Kane | stadium = Emirates Stadium, London | attendance = 60,039 | referee = Mark Clattenburg }} ---- Dawson | goals2 = Austin | stadium = KCOM Stadium, Hull | attendance = 17,768 | referee = Graham Scott }} ---- Coutinho Can Firmino | goals2 = Janmaat Wijnaldum | stadium = Anfield, Liverpool | attendance = 53,163 | referee = Michael Oliver }} ---- | goals2 = Pogba Ibrahimović | stadium = Liberty Stadium, Swansea | attendance = 20,938 | referee = Neil Swarbrick }} ---- | goals2 = Morrison Phillips | stadium = King Power Stadium, Leicester | attendance = 31,879 | referee = Craig Pawson }} League table after Match day 11 See also *Premier League *Premier League - 2016-17 Season External links *BBC Sport Category:2016-17 Premier League results Category:2016–17 in English football